How to Slay Orcs, Spiders, and Dragons
by SkywardWriter
Summary: Sky was just your average 17 year old Hobbit fangirl. That changed when a mysterious group of orcs grabbed her and dragged her into the plot line from the Hobbit movie. Watch as Sky and the company journey towards Mirkwood, Dale, and the Lonely Mountain. Part 2 of 3 (please read part 1 before you read this!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am going to make several chapternowhere Sky hunts down the jerks who dragged her into Middle Earth. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: An Orcish Wake-up Call

I was laughing in the parking lot with my twin brother when it happened. A group of three large, nasty orcs kidnapped me and dragged me into Middle Earth. Lucky me, I managed to escape them in the magic portal, or whatever it was, and dropped out in the troll scene from the first movie. For those of you who don't know me already, my name is Skylar Waters, but my friends all call me Sky. I last left you all on a cliff with the company, gazing out at the Lonely Mountain in the distance. It has only been two weeks since I first arrived here, and I'm still trying to face my childish fears of heights and giant spiders.

The last time I ate a proper meal was nearly thirteen days ago, in Rivendell. I am officially homesick, scared for my life, and falling for a dwarf I'm traveling with. The orcs that first brought me here are constantly on my mind now since my latest encounter with some of the monsters. Azog the Defiler and his followers had trapped my friends and I in a tree hanging over a cliff. We were rescued by giant eagles who carried us a good way closer to the Lonely Mountain.

We will be reaching Mirkwood forest soon, and I am rather worried because of the giant spiders that reside there. Not to mention the annoying tree-huggers, also known as elves, that are to absorbed in their parties to care about anyone else in the forest. Don't get me wrong, I love the elves, I just hate snobs who leave innocent people to starve or be eaten by spiders.

I miss my old life, my puppy, my twin brother, and the two little sisters that will have been born by now. I have grown to love the company like a second family, but I am more than ready to kill Smaug and find a way home.

Normally, I'm woken either by the person keeping watch or a growling stomach, occasionally both. Unfortunately, that was not the case this morning because I was woken by a group of orcs dragged me off. Thankfully, I was able pull an arm free, draw my sword, and decapitate one of the orcs.

I glared the foul beasts down as they fanned out around me," Careful boys," an Orc laughed," She's a fighter." I whipped towards it," Who are you? What do you want from me?" I demanded, these jerks had screwed up my life twice now, and I wanted answers. The biggest Orc laughed cruelly," Who we are is none of your concern, girl. Our master wants you for your knowledge," he sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at his reply," Who is your master?" I asked cautiously. The orcs all laughed," The dark lord is our only master. The pale Orc is a mere distraction for your companions. You are the real prize. You know things that our master wants to know. We are proud to be the ones to bring you to him!" the largest Orc snarled, knocking my sword out of my hands and throwing me to the ground.

Suddenly, he roared in pain and spun around with two arrows in his back. I reached for my sword as the orcs were distracted by the sudden attack from the shadows. I quickly decapitated several of the orcs as the largest fell from two arrows lodging themselves in his heart. The three remaining orcs looked at each other in terror and fled from the clearing as Fili, Kili, and Thorin charged into the clearing. The three dwarves all looked ready to take on Smaug right then and there as they chased down the three orcs and killed them.

I chuckled nervously," So guys, what took you so long?" I asked shakily, collapsing from lack of sleep and adrenaline.

The three were by my side the moment I hit the ground," Sky! Are you injured?" Kili asked, poking dark spots on my green t-shirt until I slapped his hand away. I looked at him in irritation," I'm fine. I just haven't slept well the past few days and am experiencing a serious adrenaline rush. My legs gave out is all," I snapped, struggling to my feet. They all looked at me skeptically as I took a few wobbly steps forward then passed out. The three dwarves shook their heads, and Kili picked me up to carry me back to where we had made camp.

I woke to three worried faces above me,and a barrage of questions. I reached up slowly reached up and placed a hand on Kili's chin," Kili," I started weakly," Quit asking stupid questions." I slapped his cheek gently and hopped to my feet. The guys all looked at me as I stumbled over to where my cost was lying in the dirt," Stop staring," I growled, ramming my arms through the sleeves. At that moment I was saved by Gandalf grabbing my shoulder and giving me that "I'm a wise old fart, and you are going to tell me what's wrong" look. Looking into the wise old wizard's blue eyes made me feel like I was looking at my grandfather," Ok, Gandalf," I sighed," If you want to know what's wrong, you have to swear not to tell any of the others."

The old wizard smiled and nodded," I swear on my life," he whispered. I smiled softly at the old man," Ok, I'm not from Middle Earth. I'm from a place called New York City. It's a really long ways from here, and I was kidnapped and brought here by a group of orcs who work for Sauron," I whispered. Gandalf's eyes grew huge," But that would mean that the dark lord is growing in power," Gandalf murmured, obviously troubled. Confusion shot through me as the old wizard failed to show any of the reactions I had been expecting when I told him I wasn't from Middle Earth. I held up my hands," Whoa, hold on a minute!" I said quietly, halting the old wizard's train of thought," So it doesn't bother you at all that I'm not from here?" I asked. The old wizard gave me a look that said," Yes, it bothers me but not as much as the other bit you said."

Grumbling to myself, I strode back over to the others and plopped down next to Bilbo. It was then that I realized that Bilbo had likely heard the last half of everything that I said.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you liked, hated, and think I could do better! Happy Holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was kind of angry when I wrote this. I wonder if anyone can tell? Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Following a trail and finding orcs

I always have had a knack for getting into trouble. Today was no exception. Fili and Kili had just come back from... relieving their bladders when a small group of orcs tried to drag me off while I was adjusting my sword's sheath. As usual, I let out a yelp of alarm and began decapitating the beasties. Within seconds, Thorin and Kili were beside me, hacking away at the orcs.

Because of my recent homesickness, I snapped at them for getting in my way as I was fighting the orcs. Thorin immediately starting arguing with me, and I pretty much yelled at him and said that he was a pathetic loser. Not my best move. In my frustration and anger I stormed off into some trees, shooting glares at anyone who tried to come after me. It was then I found a small orc waiting for the rest in a small camp. I pinned its leg to the ground with the blade of my sword and placed my foot on its throat.

" What were your companions doing, attacking me?" I snarled, twisting my blade and making the Orc squeal in pain.

" Our master wants you for what you know! That's all I know! I swear!" it screamed in pain.

I sneered at the pathetic creature," You are a pathetic monster," I growled, wrenching my sword out of its leg and beheading the monster. I looked to the ground and saw a trail of boot prints in the mud," Looks like I have something to follow."

I strode back to the dwarves and received questioning looks as I walked right up to Thorin and punched his arm. He let out a yell of surprise," What was that for?" he yelled, glaring.

" I found a trail from the orcs. I'm going to follow it. Don't follow me," I stated, ignoring his question. I turned and strode over to Bilbo, knelt in front of him, and put a hand on his shoulder," Be tough while I'm gone, Bilbo," I said softly, patting the little man's shoulder.

I stood calmly and strode back towards the bushes then stopped for a moment as a thought occurred to me. Smirking, I looked over my shoulder at Thorin and shouted," Oh, and to answer your question, Thorin. I punched you because that's how I show affection towards 'tough-guys' like you."

After several hours of following Orc tracks, I realized I didn't have any food. I looked up at the crescent moon in the sky and sighed as thoughts of my family filled my head. My twin, Nick, loved crescent moons because they looked like scythe blades to him. My twin was strange, but I loved him anyway because he was like my shadow, and I never went anywhere without him. My heart ached in loneliness as I spotted a rabbit several feet in front of me. I drew my sword quietly approached the fluffy creature.

It noticed me just before I killed it for my dinner, and its dying scream echoed through the woods and inside my head as I made a small, cooking fire. I tried not to think about how I had killed the poor beast as I roasted it over the flames. As I ate my small dinner I stared at the tracks on the ground and thought about how I would deal with any orcs I came across. I didn't have to think for long.

Right as I tossed the remains of the rabbit into the fire, I was grabbed by several pairs of hands. Mind on auto-pilot, I threw myself forward onto the ground, dragging whoever was holding onto me down as well. I jumped to my feet, drew my sword, and glared at the orcs who were drawing their weapons as they rose to their feet.

Quickly, I dispatched all but the two smallest. I kicked the smaller of the two into the other and drove my sword down through the larger's face, terrifying the only one left alive. " Where are you monsters constantly trying to drag me off to?" I growled, placing the blade of my sword just above the orc's right eye.

It gulped nervously," To our master's fortress," it squeaked, obviously terrified.

" I know that. Where is your master's fortress?" I snapped, rolling my eyes. The little monster didn't respond, and I flicked the blade of my sword across its right eye," WHERE IS IT!" I roared.

The Orc screamed in pain and clutched at its ruined eye," Dol Goldur!" I smirked and cut off its head, ending its suffering.

" Only I would find a way to get attacked during dinner," I muttered, tossing the orc corpse onto the small fire I had created. The body smoked as it smothered the flames, and I felt my emerald green eyes water from the smoke as I continued to follow the fresh tracks towards my goal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was bored and listening to Celtic Thunder when I wrote this. Probably really stupid, but I can't help what goes through my mind when I'm bored.**

Chapter 3: Brothers and Dwarves, oh joy.

After three days of tracking and slaying orcs, I finally reached Mirkwood forest. The forest was home to giant spiders, the crackpot, Radagast; a bunch of paranoid elves, and Dol Goldur. This was so going to be a walk in the park. Not!

I swallowed nervously as I went to enter the dangerous forest then was suddenly face down in the dirt with the weight of someone on top of me. I shoved the person of, whipped out my sword, and whirled around to see," Nick? What? How the bloody hell did you just fall on top of me?" I shouted in confusion. My twin grinned from where he was laying on the ground and scrambled to his feet.

" Well, dear Skylar," he said jokingly, brushing off his backside," I was just standing in the parking lot minding my own business after you left when a couple orcs grabbed me the same way they had grabbed you."

If I had been an anime character, I would have been sweat-dropping right then. " It's good to see you Nick, but I should warn you. I'm headed towards Dol Goldur," I sighed, placing my sword back in its sheath.

My brother grinned at me," Lots of danger?"

" Yep."

" Spiders, elves, and dwarves included?"

" More than likely."

" Bring it on," Nick laughed. He grinned like an idiot and began asking random questions he already could guess," So, made out with any sexy dwarves yet?" he asked, nudging my side with his elbow.

I blushed and slapped my brother on the arm," Temper your emotions, my dear Nick. I know you want at least one of them for yourself, but I can assure you they are all straight as an arrow," I joked.

My brother looked at me with mock disappointment," Oh, what a shame," he wailed," And here I was, thinking my fake homosexual tendencies were going to be useful."

We snickered as we strode towards the woods and froze when we heard a twig snap behind us," Did you hear that?" Nick whimpered. I nodded and gripped my sword," Stay down and..." I tried to say before I was suddenly tackled by 135 pounds of hobbit.

I let out a cry of shock as all thirteen of the dwarves came running out of the bushes and surrounded my brother and I," Oi! Let me up you little midget!" I shouted at Bilbo. He scrambled off me and smiled sheepishly up at me," Nick... Guys leave him alone!" I shouted, shoving the dwarves away from my brother.

" Who is he?" Thorin demanded, glaring my brother down.

I gripped the hilt of my sword," Nicholas Waters. My stupid twin brother," I growled, glaring down the dwarf prince.

Nick bounced on the balls of his feet behind me," Yep, so why is he looking at me like he wants to murder me?" my brother yelped, gripping my shoulders in fear.

I shrugged off my brother as Thorin continued to glare him down," He doesn't trust newcomers very easily," I said coolly, turning to face my brother. Several dwarves sucked in air as Thorin took a step towards me," I don't trust him because I don't know him," he growled.

I whipped around and glared right into Thorin's eyes," You didn't know me, yet you trust me. What makes my twin so different?" I snapped.

" I do not know him, he dresses strangely, and you helped to save my life. You proved yourself worthy of my trust. He has not," Thorin growled.

Nick put up his hands in surrender and took several steps back," Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. I was just trying to find my sister," he said, trying to get them to trust him.

" Trying to find her?" Thorin growled, looking at me," What does that mean?"

I growled, stepping closer to Thorin," It means I was captured by orcs and brought a longs ways from home. That's when I bumped into you lot, and my brother has just found me."

Thorin's mouth opened and closed like a fish then he shot me one last glare before leading us all into Mirkwood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother smirking," What?" I snapped, and he just shook his head before walking along quietly.

We all walked in silence for the next hour in Mirkwood, and I finally had enough," Oh dear lord, this is just ridiculous!" I snapped, punching my brother on the arm. He looked at me in confusion for a moment then grinned as he and I began to sing Heartland by Celtic Thunder.

After the first verse, Thorin yelled at us to stop singing, and we burst out laughing. My brother then took that moment to start singing the troll song and start spinning in circles around me. I laughed then stopped abruptly when a thought occurred to me," Nick! I realized something that could be deathly important to you!" I said, grabbing my twin by his slim shoulders. My brother was built exactly like me and we were nearly identical except for our gender and eye color. While my eyes were dark green, Nick's eyes were bright, electric blue.

He grinned stupidly at me," Yes, Skylar?" he chuckled, poking my nose just to annoy me.

" I know why Thorin was such a butthead to you earlier! It's not just because of the reasons he gave us, it's because you and I are practically joined at the hip and absolutely insane!" I laughed, throwing a crazy smirk at Thorin as he turned around to glare at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I now am getting half of these ideas from my insane brother who would as a matter of fact just laugh at the fact that he was in Middle Earth or starting killing everything in sight. Enjoy the madness and please review!**

Chapter 4: When in doubt, blame the brother

The evening my brother was dropped into Middle Earth was the best time of my life. He and I were chattering away in French while the dwarves all stared at us in confusion until we randomly finished what we were saying in English in perfect unison," And then she sat on a turtle!" we shouted, laughing at the stupidity of it and the dumbfounded looks on the dwarves' faces. Yes, it was easily the best time of my life, especially considering what happened next. We were just eating our supper when my brother decided he had to empty his bladder and the only person he trusted enough to go with him was me.

My wonderful twin grabbed me by my left arm, the shoulder that was bitten by the wargs, and dragged me with him into the bushes. After dragging me for several minutes he stopped dragging me along and gave me his typical " I'm your twin and your older brother by two minutes, so you have to tell me which guy you like" look. I smiled at him innocently," Dear brother, why on earth have you dragged me out here?" I asked, using a ridiculously fake voice.

" Oh, you know why," he replied, using the exact same tone," You have to tell me which one of those sexy beards on legs you like."

I giggled at his term for the dwarves and playfully slapped his arm," They're called dwarves, you jerk," I laughed," And I which one do you think?"

He smirked," Well, based off your taste in looks, I'd say Kili," he started, noting the light pink blush that appeared on my cheeks," But, I know you and that leaves only one conclusion. You like Thorin."

My face turned bright red, and I tackled my brother to the ground," We kissed on accident in Goblintown. That does not mean I like him," I yelled quietly.

My brother smirked," So you kissed, hmm? Well, that just proves it to me. You argue, you blush whenever you look at him or if he looks at you, and you tackled me just now," my brother stated calmly, slowly wriggling out of my grasp.

His words processed in my brain," Oh my gah! You're right!" I yelled, jumping to my feet," Honestly, how did I survive without you?" I asked, helping my twin to his feet.

He grinned," That's exactly what I want to know," he teased, leading the way back to camp. Little did the two of us know, a similar scene had taken place in camp.

Immediately after my brother and I were out of earshot, Fili started to sharpen his sword with mock interest," So, Kili," he glanced at his dark-haired brother who was taking a drink out of his flask," When are you going to court the lady?"

Kili coughed and spluttered in shock," Wh- what are you talking about?" he choked out, noticing most of the other dwarves were staring at him.

" Well, it's kind of cute really, how you've been showing little signs of affection towards her," Fili explained coolly," But with her twin here now, you might want to get a move on before he convinces her to go back home."

Thorin and Kili glared Fili down," Look, I don't need advice from you," Kili snapped," I was trying to get to know her first."

The dwarves all looked to the bushes as they heard an angry shout come from the direction Nick and I had wandered off in. Fili sheathed his sword," You already know her, she's a tough woman and a good warrior," he said, smirking at his brother," Perfect for bearing sons."

Kili tackled his brother," Never say anything like that about her again!" Kili growled," You and I both know that she deserves much better than that."

Balin stood up as Fili and Kili began wrestling in the dirt and strode over to the young men," Enough of this," he growled, pulling the two apart," You're both grown men. Fili, stop taunting him, and Kili, don't start courting her because of your brother's challenge."

Thorin glared the brothers down from his seat by the small fire. They noticed his glare and began straightening themselves out," Sorry Thorin," they muttered, sitting quietly. Several minutes later, Fili got a mischievous look in his eyes and edged towards Thorin. " So, Thorin," he started bravely, Thorin looked at the blonde," When are you going to start courting Sky?" he finished courageously.

Thorin threw him a look that was a mix of anger and shock," What in the hell gives you the impression that I'm going to court her?" he snapped.

Fili smirked, he'd found a pointy stick to poke the bear with," Well, she saved your life, she's quite beautiful, she's an amazing warrior, and you two argue every chance you get. Oh and let's not forget the fact that she punched you several days ago. Remember? That's how she shows her affection," Fili explained, easily annoying the dwarven prince.

Thorin gave Fili a deadly glare that sent the young dwarf scampering across the camp in fear," Ya know, he has a point, Thorin," Kili said, smirking mischievously.

The dwarf prince opened his mouth to respond right as Nick and I strode back into camp grinning, Nick sporting a lovely, new black-eye. I grinned, flexing the fingers on my right hand a bit," Hello everyone!" I laughed, sitting beside Bilbo. Fili, Kili, and Thorin all exchanged glares then nodded silently, and I looked to Bilbo," What was that all about?" I asked, jerking my head towards the three dwarves. Fili glanced from Thorin to Kili then to me and said," It was Kili's fault."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am officially dying with anticipation for Christmas. My brother has demanded I post this so enjoy! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Chapter 5: I am clueless...

The next morning, I was walking alongside my brother when Kili strode up to me and grinned at me. This was strange, even for him, so I just smiled back. Nick looked from me to Kili to Thorin up ahead of us then back to me," Uh, Sky?" I looked back to my brother," Why are you smiling?" Nick asked in French.

I grinned even wider," Because I feel like it. Kili is cute and smiling at me. I was returning the smile," I replied in French.

Kili only understood that I said his name and just grinned ignorantly. I faced forward again and let the smile slowly peel off my face as I returned back into the average teenager I was. Then my mind was flooded with thoughts like " There is a cute guy smiling at you! Oh my gosh!" and " Why is he smiling at me? It's getting kinda creepy."

Later, as we made camp, Kili called me over to sit with him and Fili. Nick being my over-protective twin sat on me and refused to let me go sit with them. I then promptly decided to punch his gut and shove him off me. I politely declined sitting with Fili and Kili then glared my brother down the entire time we ate.

It was after we finished eating that it became extremely weird for me to be around Kili. He kept asking random questions and even asked if I wanted to pet his beard. No thanks, I don't pet facial hair. My brother once again had to relieve his bladder and dragged me into the bushes once again. Once we were far enough away he smacked me upside the head," What the heck? What was that for?" I snapped, rubbing my head where he hit me.

" For being clueless. Kili is trying to court you, Sky!" Nick snapped, obviously more than a little bit ticked off.

I laughed," Right, and I'm an elf," Nick glared me down," Oh, you're serious."

Nick rolled his eyes," Dwarves don't let just anyone touch their beards. It's very special to them," my brother growled. Of course he would know that. He's even more of a Tolkien nerd than I am.

" Ok, so what do I do?" I asked, suddenly worried about how much I had probably insulted Kili.

Nick grinned," Well, I'll handle Kili and Fili. You just worry about Thorin," he stated calmly, giving me a look that worried me greatly.

I hated it whenever he did that because it always meant trouble for me. Knowing my brother, he was probably going to make Kili think that I hated him and loved Thorin. Ok, the second half is true, but I do not hate Kili, he's a great friend. There are only a few differences between me and my twin: our eye color, our gender, and how we talk to people.

When we got back to the others, I looked perfectly normal while Nick looked ready to kill someone, a rare thing to see. Nick strode over to Kili, talked to him for a minute, then strode back over to a very confused looking me. Kili looked like a puppy who had just been kicked down stairs and yelled at. The look on Kili's face made me feel horrible, so I punched Nick in the arm. Nick being my wonderful and comical twin threw himself into the bushes and rolled around as if I had shot him," Oh I'm dying!" he wailed.

I stood up and looked at him," No,but you will be. That's poison ivy," I said coolly. Nick shot up and out of the bushes screaming like a little girl," Gotcha," I laughed, cueing the others to start laughing as well. After Nick was properly humiliated by our laughter, I slapped his shoulder gently and said," Don't insult my friends, brother."

The dwarves all laughed, except for Thorin who was just staring and glaring at Nick and Kili. That caused two thoughts to run through my head: Why is he glaring at Nick and Kili? Why is he staring at me? Not the clearest thoughts that I've ever had, but they made me realize I was staring at him. I looked back to my brother and sat down next to my poor twin. Nick looked at me then at Thorin then back at me," You're blushing, what did you do?" Nick asked quietly.

I shot my brother a glare," I am not blushing!" I hissed," Thorin was staring at me, and I might have been unconsciously staring back."

Nick smirked at me, and I punched his arm again," Hey! You'll bruise the bone if you keep hitting me," he protested. I rolled my eyes and jumped suddenly when I heard someone call my name. Never in my life had I come so close to fangirling over a guy's voice than at that moment when I heard Thorin call me over to where he was standing with Fili and Kili.

I strode over and stopped in front of Fili, who was standing in between Thorin and Kili," Sky, we want to try something. You have to close your eyes. It's a test to see who you trust more," Fili explained.

I cocked my head to one side," And I have to keep my eyes closed?" Fili nodded," Even if I fall on my face?" he grinned and nodded again," Bring it on."

Fili took a strip of cloth and tied it over my eyes," Thorin and Fili are both going to stand at opposite sides of camp. You are going to have to walk to your brother based solely on their directions. I'm going to count every time you do something one of them tells you to do. Understand?" he explained.

" Not really. I'm gonna let my hair down for this. It's a quirk I have, when I can't see I like being able to guard the back of my neck with something," I replied, pulling my hair out of its braid and allowing the long, straight brown hair cascade down my back.

I heard my brother snicker and threw a coin from my pocket at his head. A solid thump and a yelp from my brother confirmed that I had nailed him in the head. I heard several of the dwarves whistle and grinned," Step forward," a dwarf called from my right.

" Step forward slowly," a second dwarf called from my left. I took a careful step forward and heard a twig snap under my boot.

" Take two steps to your right," the dwarf from my right called.

" Take one step forward, three to your right, then four forwards," the voice from my right called.

I knew that the fire was directly in front of me now, and I was very keen on not being burnt today. I followed the directions from the dwarf on my left and felt warmth from the fire inches to my right.

I heard my brother snickering and threw another coin at him. A thump and yelp confirmed that I had nailed him again. " Impressive, take three steps forward then two to your left," the dwarf from called.

" Take three steps forward and four to your left," the dwarf from my left called.

I thought for a moment then hesitantly took three steps forward and two steps to my left. " Alright!" Fili shouted, pulling off the blindfold and allowing me to see that I was right in front of Nick," Thorin wins!" Fili shouted.

I turned to see a smirk tugging at Thorin's lips as Kili shrugged in defeat. I smiled at both of the dwarves," Well, that was fun. I'm gonna sit down now," I laughed, sitting next to my brother on a fallen tree.

" You're so clueless," my brother sighed in French. I looked at him and cocked my head to one side," You just proved that you trust Thorin over Kili. You are so clueless because Thorin likes you, I can tell, and when he starts courting you, you're still going to be clueless," Nick sighed in French, patting my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE ELSE! And if you're atheist then I hope you are having a good day. My brother and I both love chocolate and reviews so feel free to review about what you hate, love, and think I can do better! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: How are spiders and elves alike?

The next morning as we were walking, Thorin called me up to the front," Tell me what you make of this," he said simply, handing me his sword. I lifted it and tested its weight, balance, and length.

" It's well-balanced, light, and a good length. Made by the elves so it won't get rusty or dull easily. Not many nicks or scratches either, so I'd say it's a very good blade," I replied smoothly, handing it back to Thorin. He have me a weird look, and I shrugged, walking back to my twin.

My brother smirked," Clueless," he whispered, making me punch his arm. He rubbed his arm and shut up as we kept walking through the darkness of Mirkwood," Why is it so creepy here?" Nick asked quietly. I punched his arm and pointed at some huge spiderwebs. He gulped nervously and nodded," Oh, that would explain it," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to think about the giant spiders that live in Mirkwood. The giant arachnids were always my least favorite part of the book, mostly because they could talk, and spiders were creepy enough without being able to talk.

Later that day, we came across a dark river," Well, this is just perfect. How are we gonna cross?" Nick snapped, already irritable from an empty stomach. I squinted to where I could see a boat on the far shore and pointed it out to the others. After several minutes of arguing, we began trying random ideas to get the boat over to our side.

Eventually, Nick got bored and had to "relieve his bladder" then dragged me off into the bushes. I just glared him down for several minutes while he tried to find some sort of food in the pockets of his black leather coat," You do realize that if they wander off without us, I'm going to kill you and leave your corpse for the spiders, right?" he nodded slowly the whipped my one true weakness. Ghirardelli caramel chocolate squares. Never in my life, had I been so glad to see chocolate," Nick, hand over the chocolate, and no one gets hurt," I threatened, slowly extending my hand to take the deliciousness that my twin was holding.

Nick grinned and set the chocolates down on my upturned palm," Wise decision my twin. You shall live to see another day," I said calmly, stuffing the small box into my pocket," Now, let's go find the others!" I laughed, racing back to where we had left the dwarves and Bilbo to find no one there. I knelt to the ground and noticed lots of boot prints in the dirt, all of them headed for the bushes. " Well, looks like we have to hunt them down. C'mon Nick!" I sighed, charging into the bushes and following the tracks.

After tracking the dwarves for what seemed like hours, their tracks suddenly shifted and became those of a monster only seen in my nightmares," The giant spiders have them. We need to hurry so we can help Bilbo face the horrid monsters!" I said, turning to my brother who was wheezing from all the running.

" Can you please not run so much or at least not so fast?" Nick gasped, looking a lot like a fish on dry land.

I shook my head and took off in pursuit of the giant spiders and my short friends. Suddenly, the sounds of very angry spiders came from up ahead," Look!" I hissed, grabbing Nick's shoulder and pointing to where I saw Bilbo fighting his hardest against some giant spiders. I drew my sword and charged forward as I heard Bilbo cry," I shall call you Sting!" and begin fighting off the spiders with great enthusiasm. I leapt over a fallen log and sliced a spider in half right before it could bite Bilbo. He looked up at me then grinned. I gave him a crazy smile and began slashing at spiders as Nick stumbled into the clearing," This one has a sting as well!" a spider hissed, probably looking at me.

" That I do ugly!" I shouted, stabbing it in its ugly face. I whirled around and slashed another spider across its eyes then ducked as Nick hurled a rock at my head," What the hell?" I yelped, ducking as he launched another stone at my face," What are you doing?" I yelled at my twin.

He pointed behind me," Spider behind you!" I whirled around, sword gleaming in the dim light and heard the soft snick of the blade cutting a spider in half.

I grinned at my brother as the last spider fell," Next time, just yell spider," I sighed. Bilbo, Nick, and I then began freeing the dwarves from their spiderweb cacoons. As soon as I freed Thorin, I swear there was something in the venom from the spider that had stung him because he kissed me hard on the mouth then let me go and stumbled over to where his sword was lying on the ground.

I shakily stumbled over to my brother and grabbed his shoulders firmly," Did that really just happen?" I asked before promptly passing out in my brother's arms. It was then that the elves of Mirkwood decided to promptly kidnap us all and toss us all in separate jail cells. When I woke up, I was alone, weaponless, and sitting in the dark with my hands tied in front of me. I pushed myself to my feet, stumbled over to the door of my cell, and looked out at the rather handsome elf who was guarding me. I smiled as sweetly as I could and called out to him," Hey," he looked at me," Where am I?" I asked calmly.

The elf glared at me," In prison, where you belong," he growled.

I gave him a look that said " yeah, I can see that stupid" and asked," Where am I? Other than in prison."

The elf glared me down," In King Thranduil's palace."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is just a little gift for everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: I officially hate barrels!

I gaped at the elf," Why do I deserve to be in prison? Is it something my twin said? I'm always telling him to keep his fat mouth shut, but he never listens," I said, feigning ignorance.

The elf guarding me looked at me as if I was a dumb blonde," Your dwarven companions attacked King Thranduil as they were eating. Repeatedly," the elf said slowly, as if he thought I was extremely stupid.

I glared the elf down," Yeah, but I'm not a dwarf now am I? And my brother and I were not anywhere near any elves until now," I sighed, leaning against the door.

At that moment, another elf walked in, barked some orders in elvish, unlocked the door to my cell, and dragged me into a great throne hall that was lined with columns of trees and elven archers. Then I saw him, the great elven butthead himself, King Thranduil. The supposedly great king was lounging on his leafy throne and looking down at with disdain as I was forced down to my knees.

I looked around and nodded my head as if in approval," Nice throne hall. I want to know what you've done to my brother and why I was locked up," I ordered calmly, easily rising to my feet.

Thranduil looked at me as if I was crazy, and the archers lining the hall trained their arrows on my head. " I don't believe that you are in any position to be making demands, girl," he sneered.

I let my head roll down onto my right shoulder," Oh really? I haven't done anything wrong. Neither has my brother. Whatever the dwarves did that made you so angry, I can assure you that my brother and I had nothing to do with it. We weren't anywhere near the dwarves until after the giant ugly spiders had caught them," I growled, taking several steps towards Thranduil," You see? You are just a paranoid tree hugging hippie. Quite frankly, I don't mind that issue, what I don't like about you is that you locked me up while I was unconscious and didn't even give me a chance to defend myself. That makes me very angry, and no one enjoys me being angry at them."

Thranduil stood up and got right into my face," And why is it so horrible for you to be angry?" he asked, anger etched into every line of his fair face.

I gave him an infuriating smirk," I'm Skylar Waters, but you can call me Sky. Getting me angry causes the high chance of loss of limb, maiming, severe mental damage, and possible insanity. Now, I am going to ask you one more time, where is my brother and why was I locked up?" I growled, fury rolling off of me in waves that could metal flesh.

Thranduil snorted and flicked his hand towards an elf who walked away quickly," You were traveling with a group of dwarves through my domain, why?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes," I don't have to tell you anything, blondie," I snorted, openly defying him. Several elven archers gasped in shock at my words and drew their bowstrings back farther than I would've thought possible.

I heard shuffling and my brother was dragged in," Hey Nick," I said, my words shifting slightly with my Scottish accent that was coming out," I trust you haven't told them about the little quest we're on," I sighed in French.

My brother grinned," Of course," he replied in French, his accent surfacing as well," Why would I even consider talking about that?"

Thranduil looked furious and kicked me in the gut then forced me to my knees, yanking my head back by grabbing a handful of my hair. I groaned slightly as I heard my neck pop," What did you say?" he growled. Nick and I remained silent, and Thranduil threw me forward onto the floor then strode back over to his throne," Throw them back in their cells," he growled.

I looked up at my brother as we were dragged down to the dungeons," Was Bilbo caught?" I whispered in French. Nick shook his head," I'll see you soon brother!" I yelled as he was shoved into his cell, and I was dragged even further down the hall. The elf literally threw me into my cell, and I hit the far wall with a sick crunch then groaned as I slid to the floor.

After lying in a ball on the floor of my cell for a few minutes, I jumped to my feet and began checking myself for any broken bones," All good. Chocolate?... Chocolate?... Where is it?" I yelped, spinning around in circles and rummaging through the pockets of my coat until I found the chocolates," Chocolate is good," I murmured, nibbling on one of the squares.

For a few minutes, I heard lots of drunken laughter from the elves and sat in my cell, dying of boredom, when suddenly I heard the soft click of the door being unlocked. I slowly edged towards the door and began acting like Captain Jack Sparrow about it. I poked it a couple times, turned, took a few steps in the other direction, then whipped around and yelled at the door which then opened to reveal Bilbo Baggins.

I licked my lips awkwardly, strode up to him, patted his head, and asked," You wouldn't happen to have anything sharp on you would you?" He held out Sting, and I quickly cut the ropes binding my hands," Allonsy!" I whispered, running down the hall and unlocking every cell that contained one of my dwarven companions. I freed my brother then noticed that we were down one dwarf," So that means this last cell holds Thorin? How about we have a little fun with him eh?" I asked my brother in French.

Nick frowned at me and took the keys from me and unlocked the cell then gestured to it," After you," he whispered in French. I slowly opened the door, stepped inside, and was instantly attacked by an unaware Thorin. I kicked the door open, allowing light to flood in and him to see I wasn't an elf.

Once he realized that I was not an elf, he scrambled off me and let me untie his wrists. I stood to my full height then punched his shoulder," That was for getting captured by the spiders and the elves," I punched his arm," That was for tackling me," then I kissed his cheek," and that was for kissing me earlier."

I blushed furiously and faced away from Thorin, and Bilbo instantly took the lead," Right, this way!" he ordered quietly, leading the way towards the wine cellars. I linked arms with my brother, and he grinned evilly," Shall we troll the elves by escaping without a trace?" he asked in french.

I returned the evil grin," Oh yes, let's!" I cackled in French, taking off down the hall after Bilbo.

We finally reached the wine cellars where there were at least twenty empty barrels and a river running through it," So we're gonna escape in the barrels?" I asked.

All the dwarves began shoving themselves into the barrels," I freaking hate barrels!" Nick shouted as I stuffed him into one and slammed the lid on his face.

I spun on heel to get into a barrel of my own and nearly crashed into Thorin. He helped me into my barrel and, just before he put the lid on, kissed me again. I felt the barrel moving and tried not to become claustrophobic in the barrel as it tossed and rolled in the currents. After a few hours, I heard angry shouts from dwarves and started struggling with the lid of the barrel.

Nick's POV

I managed to get the lid of my barrel off and sucked in as much fresh air I could. Suddenly, dwarves began popping out of their barrels all around me. Eventually, everyone but Sky had the lid off their barrel, and I grew worried. I opened my mouth to call out to her and started coughing and hacking as water flooded into my mouth. I managed to shout her name twice before the lid suddenly went flying off, and Sky popped up looking murderous.

Sky's POV

I gasped in the fresh air and looked around to see that I was the last one to remove the lid of their barrel. I noticed my brother gawking at me and managed to steer my barrel right into his," Don't freaking stare!" I roared, suddenly soaked by the river. I yanked my hair out of its braid and let out a shout in victory as I tipped my brother's barrel over. He popped up looking like a half drowned rat and began spluttering for words.

I laughed and began spinning my barrel to where I couldn't even see straight. When we finally managed to get out of the barrels, I was so dizzy that I fell over and nearly crashed into the dirt. Thankfully, Thorin was there to catch me. I looked up, extremely dizzy, and gave him a goofy grin," Thanks," I said weakly, struggling to regain my balance.

Nick strode up to me and had me lean on his shoulder," Next time, don't spin so much," he advised quietly.

I punched his arm as I fully regained my balance," There won't be a next time," I snapped," I officially hate elven barrels."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright! This chapter was kinda fun to write. I kthat several dwarves die at the end, but I intend to find ways to keep that from happening! Still working on it though so enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8: Lake-town and the Lonely Mountain

We all had barely gotten ourselves out of the river when we saw a hut full of the guards of Lake-town, all of them sitting around and drinking and laughing. They were extremely surprised when Thorin strode in through their front door with a human girl on his right, a hobbit to his left, and twelve dwarves and a young man behind him.

The guards all leapt to their feet and reached for their weapons as they all shouted," Who are you and what do you want?"

I smirked and shifted my weight to my left foot as Thorin said," I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain!" And Thorin sure did look the part despite being soaked," I have returned. I wish to see the Master of Lake-town!"

The captain of the guard strode up to me and flashed a grin at me," And who is this? And the rest of your companions?" he asked, sending me flirty glances.

I smiled stiffly," Skylar Waters, master thief and assassin," I lied, making everyone except my brother look at me in surprise," The other human is my twin brother, the halfling is Mr. Baggins who has traveled with us from the West," I continued, slipping my hands into the pockets of my coat.

The captain swallowed nervously, edging away from me," If you come in peace lay down your arms," he said, glancing at me every now and then as if to make sure I wasn't going to kill him.

" We have none," Thorin said, and it was true enough: all of our weapons had been taken by the tree hugging elves," We have no need of weapons, who return at last to our own as spoken of old," Thorin continued.

I looked at all of the guards," Plus, we're obviously outnumbered," I added, once again drawing all attention to me," Take us to your master!"

" He's at a feast," the captain said simply.

I smirked," All the more reason to take us to him. We are tired and hungry after our journey," I replied," Now hurry up and let's go, or your master may have something to say to you."

The captain looked at me then to Thorin who nodded," Very well, follow me then," the captain said.

He and six of his men led us into Lake-town, and I looked around town as we passed through and, without watching where I was going, tripped over my own feet. I heard Nick snigger and kicked him in the stomach as we reached our destination.

Before the captain of the guard could even utter a syllable Thorin roared," I, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain, have returned!"

Everyone in the great hall jumped to their feet and several elves jumped to their feet and pointed at me," They are the prisoners that escaped from our king's dungeon!"

Before anyone could even blink, I was halfway across the hall and right in front of the elf who had spoken," The elves imprisoned us for no good reason. I want you to think very hard about who I am and what I can do then I have one thing for you to do," I growled," Run."

The elves stood there for a moment, frozen with shock, then began scrambling over each other in an attempt to get as far away from me as possible. The master of Lake-town looked at me and gave me a weird look," Who are you?"

The captain of the guard beat me to the punch," Skylar Waters, master thief and assassin, sir!" he said, causing everyone around me to take a step back.

I grinned and sauntered back over to the dwarves and leaned against my brother," Wake me when it's over," I whispered to my brother then pretended to doze off on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, we all were walking through the town with the townspeople singing a song about how the dwarven king had returned. I nudged Nick, and we started to sing along, walking on either side of Thorin. The master of Lake-town led us to an inn, and we got eight rooms. Seven for all the guys and one for me just because I'm a girl.

At dinner, I was enthralled by the dwarves' singing, dancing, and flat out insanity that reminded me of whenever I had dinner with my whole family. After Thorin's third attempt to get me to drink ale, I gave up and went to my room to hide from them all. Sadly, they had my brother as a bargaining chip to bring me back down.

Unfortunately for them, I was sleep deprived, and Nick didnt warn them until it was too late for them all to hide as I stalked down the stairs. The only dwarf brave enough, and drunk enough, to approach me as I came back into the dining hall was the unsuspecting Thorin, who strode right up to me and kissed me as soon as he saw me.

I slowly pushed him away and fixed him with a glare that sobered him up instantly. As soon as he was fully able to understand the pure fury and rage that I was barely containing in my slim frame, he backed away quickly. I then raked over each and every dwarf with the same glare and growled," If I do not get any sleep tonight, you will all pay with your lives in the morning. Understand?"

The dwarves all nodded vigorously and made unintelligible attempts at apologies before I slowly turned on heel and stalked back to my room. Several minutes later, they all tried their hardest to sneak back into their rooms silently. They all froze as Nick collapsed on the floor in front of my door. Nori moved to help him, but Kili held him back saying," Leave him! He's already doomed!"

The doorknob on my door turned slowly, and the dwarves all started to pile into their rooms as fast as they possibly could. When I opened the door all the way and saw my brother passed out in front of me I got a very evil idea. I strode back into my room, picked up a small vile of red ink, a feather quill, and dumped the ink over the area where my brother's heart lie in his chest then stuck the quill through the fabric of his shirt. I smirked at my handiwork," That should freak them out enough," I said under my breath before slipping back down to the bar and doing what was least expected of me. I drank several ales then, when I was on the verge of being drunk, I crept back to my room, thoroughly pleased with myself.

I slipped back into my room, closed and locked the door behind me, plopped facedown on my bed, and nearly screamed as I felt an arm snake around my waist. If I had been close to falling asleep, I was wide awake now as I felt a scratchy beard press lightly against my face as I felt a dwarf kiss me. I opened my eyes to des Thorin right in front of me, eyes closed, kissing me tenderly as if he was worried that I would shove him away.

I slowly leaned into the kiss and jumped back as light suddenly burned my eyes. I shot up and out of the bed, swearing like a sailor. I rubbed my eyes a couple times as I looked around the room to see Nick holding open the window, shining light right into my eyes," I hate you, Nick" I groaned, falling back against the bed. He laughed and I heard Kili whisper from the doorway," He's luckier and braver than all of us combined!"

I looked over at the wide open door and all of the dwarves who gathered to watch Nick wake me up. I hurled a pillow at Kili then tackled him and all the other dwarves. They all let out yelps of shock," Never wake me up like that again," I growled, playfully putting Kili in a headlock.

We all jumped to our feet as Thorin cleared his throat behind us. He looked at us all with a stern gaze," Get ready to leave. We leave for the mountain at noon," he ordered before striding downstairs.

**A/N: Hey, SkywardWriter's brother here! I would just like to say that I was not injured or intoxicated in the making of this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, SkywardWriter's bro again. I searched her coat and actually found a can of axe in there. It belonged to her boyfriend. It belongs to me now. I be evils!Mwahahahaha! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Never steal from a live dragon!

When we left the in, we were given fifteen ponies to ride on to the mountain. One small problem. There were sixteen of us. Sadly, my brother decided to be a jerk and force me to walk. After a few minutes of walking, I was suddenly lifted up onto a pony. I looked at the dwarf who had picked me up and forced myself not to blush as I recognized Thorin's face behind me.

When we finally reached our destination, Nick had serious cramps and began to walk off in an attempt to ease his pain. A few minutes after he wandered off, I was sent to look for my pathetic twin. When I found him, he tackled me to the ground and began searching my coat for chocolate. Insanely enough, he found everything but the chocolate," Shirt, shirt, shirt, hair tie, brush!... Axe? Really? Girl axe? You cannot be serious. Who carries this around in their pocket?"

I snatched back the little can of smelly-good-stuff and shoved it back into my pocket," Obviously, I do," I snapped, shoving everything else back into my pockets before dragging Nick back to the dwarves by his hair.

Nick and I arrived in time to see the dwarves shove open a door into the mountain," Well, that's a lovely thing to come back to see," Nick said in French," A bunch of hot, sweaty men all shoving and groaning OOF!" he yelped as I kicked him to the ground.

The dwarves all turned and looked at me in confusion," Sorry, my brother's an idiot," I sighed, planting my foot firmly in my brother's spleen. The dwarves all shrugged and nodded their heads.

The dwarves then stated at the open door for a good long time until I suddenly became impatient and snapped at Bilbo to hurry it up and go into the tunnels. For the first time in my time with the company Bilbo glared at me, stomped over to me, and poked my stomach in anger as he said that I could do it if I was so eager for someone to enter Smaug's domain. Unbeknownst to the others, Bilbo slipped the Ring into a pocket of my coat as he shoved me towards the open door in the mountain," Fine, I'll handle this on my own!" I snapped with mock anger. I gave the hobbit a small wink as I turned and disappeared into the dark tunnel.

After several minutes of walking along in the dark, I became nervously and slipped on the Ring as I approached a dim light up ahead. As the light grew brighter, the tunnel grew hotter until I reached Smaug. The giant scaly beast was terrifying, beautiful, and hideous all at the same time. Luckily for me, the monster was asleep and then I saw it. A chain-shirt of mithril. I quickly and quietly stuffed the beautiful shirt into one of my pockets then grabbed a large, golden goblet filled to the brim with jewels and ran as quietly as I could back to the entrance.

The dwarves, Bilbo, and my brother were all ecstatic to see me and the treasure that I had stolen. I then snuck off into the bushes where I slipped off my dark green shirt and slid on the mithril over my black tank-top. I then pulled my shirt and coat back on then returned to the dwarves who were all passing around the treasure.

I then strode over to Bilbo and plopped down next to him," I'm gonna borrow your ring for a bit, m'kay?" He nodded quickly then turned to me with questions obvious on his face," Yes, Smaug is huge and terrifying and ugly, and I'm pretty sure I saw a weak spot in his scales," I said before he could ask," And I probably will regret laughing at a live dragon in a few minutes," I thought to myself.

Bilbo gulped and opened his mouth to say something then was cut off as a furious roar sounded inside the mountain. I gulped and looked past the dwarves into the tunnel and said," Well, that'll be Smaug waking up from his nap."

The ponies scattered, and Nick came running back with Bofur and Bombur," What on earth was that?" Nick gasped, looking around in terror.

I looked over to Thorin," Smaug is angry and probably on his way out to eat us," I said with a calm look on my face.

I then saw Smaug fly out over the valley," And that shall be the end of our poor beasts," Thorin sighed, looking out at the ponies," Nothing can escape Smaug once he's seen it."

I nodded," Into the tunnel." I said," We need to hide for a while." I lead the way into the dark tunnel and jumped when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I whipped around to see Nick who had a look that said " What have you done?" written all over his face.

I sighed and moved the collar of my shirt just enough for him to see the mithril underneath. His eyes grew huge then he grinned," Aren't you just a little thief?" he whispered. I grinned and nodded then continued in the dark until we reached Smaug's horde.

The dwarves suddenly lost any sense of composure and began looking through the treasure and pulling on bits of armor on. I smiled as they found ancient dwarven relics and the like. I turned to say something to Nick and found he was no longer by my side.

Confused, I looked around until I saw my brother pulling on a shirt of mithril. I smiled and shook my head. Of course he would search for shiny objects to wear. At times I thought he was more of a girl than I am.

Suddenly, we heard another roar as Smaug returned to the mountain," We need to go, now!" I hissed to the others.

Thorin looked around then smirked," This way, I know these by heart," he chuckled, leading the way out.

After several minutes of traveling through the dark, we found our way out of the mountain and made a small camp. The dwarves all then looked at me," So what do you suppose we do now, master thief?" Fili asked, sarcasm edging his words.

I thought for a moment," I'm not entirely sure, but our best bet, for now, is to lie low for a little while as we try to figure out a way to slay the dragon," I said calmly," Tomorrow, I'll sneak back into his horde and look for any weak spots in his scaly armor."

Bilbo smiled," Every worm has his weak spot as my father used to say. I'm quite sure it wasn't from personal experience though," he said, making the dwarves all relax slightly.

A/N: SkywardWriter here, my brother now carries that can of axe everywhere. I kid you not. I can smell him from here... Or is that me?


	10. Chapter 10: Final Chapter

**A/N: Alright, final chapter of this story! Be looking for the next one, The Return of the Twins. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 10: How to find the dragon's weakness

The most terrifying thing I have ever done, so far, was sneaking back into Smaug's horde with the dragon still alive and awake. Thankfully, I had masked my scent with axe and probably smelled ridiculously bad.

When I reached Smaug's horde, the dragon instantly woke and sniffed around. " I know you're here thief. I can smell you, even with your strange new smell," the dragon growled.

I took a deep breath and made sure the Ring was still on my finger then got an evil idea," Oh, but that was not me, oh great Smaug," I said, carefully edging around the great hall to get a look at the beastie's face," That was my twin brother. He said that your hide was beautiful, but he did not describe it properly. It is well beyond beautiful," I lied, making the dragon smirk with pride.

He looked at his great scaly backside and grinned," Yes, it is rather splendid. But look at this," he said, rolling onto his back to show me his jewel crusted belly.

I smirked, " Quite impressive," I called out, edging towards the exit. Suddenly, a large sapphire near Smaug's tail caught my eye, and I began edging towards it carefully.

Smaug seemed ridiculously pleased," There is no dragon hide near as splendid as my own. I shall feast on the rest of your dwarf-ridden ponies tonight," he rumbled, tail twitching and knocking the sapphire I was watching closer to his body.

I threw a glare up at the dragon's smug face then noticed something," Ha! You've got a bald spot over your heart you old fool!" I thought triumphantly. " Well, ponies are difficult to catch when they're given such a good head start," I said, stepping into the tunnel," And so am I!" I yelled, raving down the dark hallway.

Smaug rammed his head as far as it could go down the tunnel then shot fire and fumes after me. I sped up and barely made it out of the tunnel. I barreled into camp, ripping off the Ring, and collapsed, smoking, on my brother.

I looked up at the dwarves and gave them a cheeky grin," I found Smaug's weak point. A missing scale over his heart," I panted, forcing my breathing back to normal.

The dwarves all looked at me with impressed looks, and I punched my brother's arm," Oi! What was that for?" he yelled, holding his arm.

I grinned," I'm gonna run down to Lake-town and tell them. Smaug is sure to look there for me," I sighed," Mostly because he could tell I was human."

I tightened my boots and took off for Lake-town and suddenly heard a roar from the mountain and saw Smaug leave his home. I sped up and reached Lake-town, gasping for breath.

The guards approached me, and I held up a hand," I'm Sky Waters. I'm with Thorin and his company. I found Smaug's weakness, and the beast is on his way," I gasped, forcing my way past them.

The captain of the guard strode up to me, and grabbed my shoulders," And what is the beast's weakness?" he demanded, tightening his grip on my left shoulder.

I slapped his hands off then gave him and all of the guards my most terrifying and evil smile," He has a scale missing over his heart," I stated. Suddenly, Smaug roared as he rapidly approached," Alert the archers! He's nearly here!" I ordered, giving the captain of the guard a look that would have made Sauron run for cover.

The guards all scattered, alerting the town and the archers. One guard handed me a bow and a quiver then ran off after telling me not to miss. I strung the bow and ran up onto the wall of Lake-town and nocked an arrow in preparation for Smaug.

Nick's POV

I stared after my sister as she ran off to warn the people of Lake-town. Thorin, Kili, and Bilbo were the most pale of all the company," She'll be alright. She always is," I kept saying, trying to reassure myself as I saw Smaug fly off towards the town.

The night was full of fire and roars coming from Lake-town, and Sky didn't return the next morning. I almost assumed the worst until I realized that all of the dwarves already had assumed that she had died. Being her brother, and twin, I made sure that I would not say she was dead until I saw the body or the ghost. More than likely, I would see the ghost first.

Suddenly, a raven flew down and landed amongst us. It began squawking at us, and I heard one of the dwarves translating. " Smaug is dead. Sky was able to warn the townspeople in time. She... She hasn't been found yet. The townspeople are assuming that she died in the battle," the dwarf said. There was a moment of stunned silence where Kili fell backwards onto a log, and Thorin stared at the raven in shock.

" Oh, come on! Honestly," we all whipped around to see Sky covered in scorchmarks and soaked," I am not easily killed," she said, looking as if she was ready to eat the raven.

Sky was then tackled by all of the dwarves, Bilbo, and myself. She laughed and patted us all on the back then threw a Rick at the raven," Shame on you," she said," You scared all of my friends into thinking I was dead. That's my job, not yours."

We all laughed and spent the night sorting and piling the horde of Smaug. Later that night I woke up to go to the bathroom and noticed that Bilbo wasn't where he should be. Me being half asleep and needing to use the bathroom did not care. Until that morning when the people of Lake-town used something Bilbo had given them to blackmail Thorin.


End file.
